Unexpected Endings
by ArielBrennan
Summary: Brennan never expected her night to end that way... Now a multi-chap story!
1. Morning After

**A/N: Here's another fic i had lying around and thought _'Hey i should post this' _and now here we are. there is no specific timeline so put it wherever you see fit. At least 3rd period AP English teaches you to zone out and think of fan fic ideas ;). Anyway feedback is appreciated cuz i dunno if this will become a story, one shot collection, or stay the way it is, but I'll leave it up to u guys :) **

**Enjoy!**

_'Dammit he made me late.' _Temperance thought to herself as she stepped under the shower spray in her bathroom. _'That's just fantastic, Cam's already on edge about the case we're working on this week with a lot of the evidence being inconclusive with catching the murderer. He just had to come over and make sure that I got home alright because of the heavy rainstorms we've been having in D.C. for the past three days. But then checking up on me turned into three beers and left over Thai food, then turned into serious conversation, coupled with heavy emotions, and only three hours of sleep the whole night.'_ She sighed, rubbing the sore spot in her neck, _'didn't expect the night to go that way.'_ Temperance couldn't help but smile to herself.

_'He's still here I bet, probably raiding my kitchen for the coffee grounds.' _She chuckled, slowly running her fingers through her wet hair. Unbeknownst to her the bathroom door opened and her late night visitor stepped into the shower behind her, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist, laying light kisses on her shoulder, while slipping his head under the spray with hers. Temperance turned in the arms of her partner Seeley Booth and laid a soft but meaningful kiss on his lips.

"You're going to make me late Booth." She sighed, slipping her arms around his neck.

"We're already late. Let's just call in sick and spend the day together." He said sliding his hands up and down her lower back.

"Booth we have a case remember?" She looked up at him.

"Not anymore. I called the lab last night to see if you were still there but you left early. Hodgins finally found some particulates that turned out to be a piece of hair off the murderer, I called Cullen to haul him in and the guy confessed on the second try," Booth scoffed, "Tried to plea crime of passion because he thought his girlfriend was cheating, but Charlie knew it was premeditated. So case closed for now." He smiled at her.

"Wow. Turned out to be an easy case after all. Still I think we should check in-" Booth stopped her excuse with a fiery kiss.

"Stop thinking." He whispered against her ear.

"But it's logically impossible for a person to stop think-" He burned another kiss against her lips, pushing her against the tile wall of her shower. Brennan felt a warm tingly feeling shoot down her body just as she felt another part of Booth start to rise to the occasion. Booth broke the kiss as they tried to catch their breath.

"No science today Bones, just you and me." He whispered, his hot breath washing over her face. She slowly nodded her head into submission and pulled Booth down for another soul-burning kiss. A low growl built in Booth's chest as hands and lips touched every inch of skin possible. Brennan ran a hand down Booth's chest while the other stayed firmly grasped in his wet hair. She reached between them and wrapped her hand around his hard shaft. Booth let out a moan as she started pumping him. He was getting close; he could feel it rocking his core. 'She has the most amazing hands ever' He thought placing one hand on the wall next to her head. Brennan bought his head next to hers, "Come for me Booth," she whispered as he exploded in quick bursts, letting out a load moan. Tempe didn't realize that she was panting too.

"Bones…" he whispered grabbing her face in both hands, kissing her hard, and pulling her closer. On instinct, Brennan brought her legs up and locked them firmly around his waist. He pressed her into the cool tile wall again causing her let out a gasp. Booth laid kisses along her jaw line and down to nuzzle her neck. His left hand cupping her right breast while his right supported her backside.

"Oh Booth," she moaned as he reached down to taste her left breast. Her hands tangled in his hair and around his neck.

"I want to feel you inside me," She hissed resting her head against the wall. Booth let go of her breast and resumed kissing her while his free hand made its way to her warm center. Slowly he started to circle her nub as she let out an even loader moan, "Seeley please…" her using his first name spurned him into action and guided himself inside her. Booth let out a groan while Brennan gasped at his width. Starting slowly he began thrusting into her, their mouths latched in battle for dominance. Temperance broke the kiss, leaned into his neck and bit down softly causing Booth to moan and pick up the pace. They were both getting close to the edge already; Temperance brought her head up and stared into Booth's eyes. They began a faster rhythm; she lifted her hips to meet his building thrusts, her backside hitting the wall. Panting faster and faster, Booth felt her tightening around him.

"Come on Bones, it's your turn to come now. Come for me baby." Booth whispered and with one final thrust pushed both of them over the edge, Brennan cried out as Booth grunted as he pulsed inside her. After a minute, they both looked at each other, their breathing calming down some.

"I'm going to say it again. I love you so much Temperance Brennan." He smiled, leaning his forehead against hers.

"And I'm going to admit it again. I love you Seeley Booth." She leaned down for a soft simple kiss. Slowly she unlocked her legs from his waist as he lowered her down. "We should probably take a real shower now," She smiled while turning the knob to adjust the temperature that went south.

"Or we could just make love for the rest of the day and see how many times we can break the laws of physics." Booth shrugged reaching for her hands. Temperance turned around and kissed him fiercely.

"I think I'll take a sick day for once," Booth reached around her and turned the shower off. They got out as Brennan grabbed a towel and wrapped it around them both.

"Good. I got you all to myself. I don't have to share with Angela or nobody." He kissed her forehead.

"Oh god Booth. Angela. What are we going to do about Angela?" Not too much concern visible in her eyes.

"We'll see what happens tomorrow. Let the cards fall where they may." He said softly and dropped the towel, continuing the passionate kiss. They moved from her bathroom back to the bedroom and collapsed next to each other still kissing, arms and legs tangling together. Booth rolled Brennan on to her back and started laying kisses on her face, continuing down her neck. Suddenly, Brennan's cell phone started trilling from the bedside table causing Temperance to jump while Booth continued his trail of kisses to her chest. Reluctantly she reached over and picked up the phone.

"Brennan." She answered trying to sound normal as Booth circled her nipple with his tongue.

"Sweetie where are you? It's almost ten and you're not here, you're never late." Angela answered hinting a both interest and concern.

"I wasn't feeling well from last night and barely got any sleep so I decided to stay home." Brennan answered slowly, fighting the moan that was rising in her throat as Booth kissed down her ribs.

"Are you sure Bren? Do you want me to stop by at lunch and drop you off some soup?" Angela decided on concern until Temperance gasped into the phone.

"Oh god…" She tried holding the groan in as Booth dipped down to taste her.

"Just returning the favor from earlier." Booth whispered to Brennan from between her legs and bent down to continue the slow torture.

Brennan was almost panting as she covered the receiver of the phone to whisper, "Booth stop, its Angela. She- she's going to figure it out, oh, stop, stop, oh fine don't stop." She panted arching her back off the bed.

"Bren? Bren are you okay?" Angela was definitely worried now, "Do I need to go over there now?"

"No! No Ange its- its fine," She tried even breaths, "It's just an upset stomach, you know small pains," She gritted her teeth as Booth pushed her closer to release.

"Sweetie I can be there in twenty minutes if I have to." Ange insisted.

"No, no Ange its fine, jus- just going to stay… in bed… Uh Ange I gotta go." Brennan was holding on so hard to not orgasm on the phone with Angela.

"Are you sure?" Angela never gave up.

"Bye!" Brennan yelled as Booth pushed her over the edge and ended the call before letting out a long, loud moan as her body shuddered underneath Booth. She lay panting as Booth came to lie next to her.

"That was absolutely amazing Booth but it would've been better if I wasn't talking to the biggest gossiper on the planet Earth." She turned her head to stare at him but he just laughed.

"Well I accept the thanks and take the warning about Angela, but it was just so funny to watch you try to stay calm while talking to her." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Well then lets see how quiet you can keep if Cullen calls you?" Brennan said pushing Booth onto his back, straddling his hips, and took the same trail down his chest with her lips. _'Try to outlast this' _she thought as she kissed him softly.


	2. Night Before

_**A/N: Well okay, this was posted a while ago and i had no idea what to do with it after (obviously with how long its been), but I finally came to the conclusion that i should just write more and make it a small story, i have another fic just for one-shots anyway (check it out pleaz!).**_

_**So i know i never revealing what happened the night before so BEFORE we continue on with the current plot here's a look at what happened the night before...**_

_**Disclaimer: no i no own Bones, Hart does, and Kathy Reichs I'm just a poor high school grad tryin to go to college.**_

_**P.S. Pleaz READ and REVIEW! thats how UPDATES come QUICKER if you just leave a word or two, it is greatly appreciated and makes the muse jump with glee... well me. ;)**_

Brennan woke in the early afternoon hours, her head and arm still wrapped around the sleeping man beside her. Slowly she pulled away from Booth as to not disturb him and rolled onto her back. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. _'I could not be happier than I am now' _she thought to herself as she remembered last night from the very beginning...

-B&B-

Brennan had just finished her shower and thrown on a robe when there was a knock at her door. She walked over and peered through the peep-hole, with a smile she unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Hey Booth, what are you doing over so late?" Brennan asked.

Booth just looked at her solemnly and walked into her apartment and planted his butt on her couch. Brennan realized he was upset about something and took a couple of beers from her fridge before joining him on the couch.

"What's wrong Booth?" She turned to him, pulling a leg up underneath her. Booth glanced over, finally taking in her appearance. He shook the thoughts creeping up and focused on why he came over.

"I'm not sure Bones. It could be the case, hell it could be a lot of things but my apartment felt a little small at the time." He sighed, crossing one ankle over the other, arm supporting his head.

"When was the last time you ate something then?" Brennan asked, giving him a knowing look.

"Hmm? Oh... uh when I saw you at the lab last for the evidence update." Booth shrugged.

"That was this morning Booth. Since when do you ever skip meals? You were the one that always dragged me out saying I can't skip lunch." She chuckled lightly but Booth kept his same face.

"I guess I just lost track of time." He stared ahead at something on her bookcases.

"Fine then we'll just eat now. Go sit at the table and I'll warm up the Thai we had last night." She got up off the couch and began pulling out containers to reheat. Booth sat up and ambled over to a chair and sat down. A few minutes later Brennan came to the table with plates and sat one down in front of Booth.

"Thanks Bones. I'm sorry I came over so late." He said, picking up a forkful of noodles off his plate.

"Booth, you know when we work cases that we stay up late." Brennan rationalized. He finally let a smile grace his face.

"You would tell me that." He chuckled lightly.

"Of course. You correct me on pop culture and colloquialisms and I correct you on history, anthropology, and rational thought," she told him, "quid pro quo, Booth. That's what partners and _friends_ do." She smiled, eating some of her food.

"You always cheer me up, Bones." He said, the smile remaining on his face.

"Like I said Booth, quid pro quo," She looked over at him, "So what's really bothering you Booth?" Brennan put her fork down next to her plate.

"Well the case is for one. No conclusive evidence and our suspect is trying to play us! We know he killed his girlfriend!" Booth waved his hands around letting his frustration out.

Brennan went to get more beer and sat one in front of him. Booth grabbed it and took a long gulp before placing back on the table.

"You know we will catch Booth. We always do." She placed her hand on his forearm, "Also I've known you for a long enough time to tell that you're still lying," Booth whipped his head in her direction and quickly got up from the table and began pacing in her living room.

"I-I dunno Bones. I've been thinkin about this for a while, well for a few years really but I've never told you, at least not flat out." He wrung his hands together a little but kept pacing.

Brennan got up from the table and stood next to where he walked back and forth, "Booth please just say it."

"I- care about you Bones." He stopped a few feet away from her.

"I care about you too Booth. We have to, it's necessary for our jobs as partners and as best friends." Brennan said.

"No- no Bones, I _really_ care about you." He nodded and took a step forward.

"Booth I can't keep jogging around in circles with you, just say it." Brennan shook her head, not knowing what to do.

Booth took a deep breath and rubbed his hand on his jeans, _'I guess this is the moment of truth...'_ he thought to himself.

"It's running around in circles. But that's not the point. I- I love you, Bones. Always have." He said out loud. Brennan's eyes went wide in shock and Booth walked to her and grabbed her hands.

"Hear me out. I knew Bones, from you being buried by the Gravedigger, to me getting blown up by your refrigerator," He chuckled, "I love you, and every day I fell more and more in love with you. Your rationality, your blue eyes, even when you correct me too Bones, I love it all." He looked from her hands to her eyes, trying to read her reaction. Booth just spilled out his heart to her, revealing his vulnerability and feelings to her. Sure she was in shock but there was only one thing to do.

Brennan took her hands out of Booth's slowly then leaned up and kissed. Booth thought she was going to reject him but all he could register was that she was kissing him, her soft lips working with his. Booth's heart soared as he broke away from her for some well-needed oxygen.

"I love you too, Booth." Brennan said, chuckling with a smile on her face.

Booth tipped up her face with his finger and stared into her blue eyes, "When did you know, Bones?"

"Honestly? It started when you had Hodgins break you out of the hospital to come save me, even though you had multiple fractures and burns. You came to save me, regardless of yourself, and many times after." Her eyes welled up a little with a soft smile gracing her lips.

Booth gave her a bright smile and leaned in to passionately kiss her. Brennan's hands wound around his neck and into his hair. Booth wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her against him. Booth ran his tongue along her bottom lip, silently asking for entry. Brennan gave in and opened her mouth to his. Their tongues lightly dancing over each other giving and taking just like they said. Booth ran his hands up and down Brennan's back before resting on the spot he claimed a long time ago. Brennan let out a soft moan, tightening her hands in his hair, making him deepen the kiss even further. Soon it was just a battle for dominance. Hands were running everywhere, kisses becoming passionate and needy. Booth felt himself being backed up until his knees hit her couch and he sat with Brennan in his lap. He leaned up to capture her lips again and pulled her hips closer to him. Booth trailed his lips down her jaw to her neck pulling a gasp out of her. Booth grinned as he kept up his ministrations, running his lips along her collarbone. Brennan pressed closer to him, wanting more, she ran her hands down his chest feeling his muscles rippling under her touch before sneaking them under his shirt. Booth groaned with the feel of her hands running all over him.

He pulled away before planting a soft kiss on her lips before asking, "May I, Bones?" His fingers playing with the hem of her robe he just remembered she was wearing.

Brennan letting out a breathy chuckle before adding, "Always a gentleman, Booth." And adamantly reattached her lips to his. _'I guess I got my answer'_ Booth thought before pulling away to slowly untie her robe. He tugged the fabric lightly and it fell away from her shoulders to pool around her waist, he sucked in a breath at the beauty before him.

"Oh my god, Bones." He whispered before kissing her with more fire than before. Brennan smiled at his reaction and began lifting the hem of his shirt. Booth pulled away to yank it off and pulled her to him, craving the skin to skin contact. They both moaned at the pleasure flowing through their bodies with the contact. Brennan moved her lips to his neck, his breathing picked up as she began to trail kisses over his chest, feeling the muscles under her lips. Booth ran his hands over her smooth back before pulling up again to blaze the same trail she left on his skin. However he kept moving down until his lips circled over one pink nipple. Brennan moaned at his attentions and gripped his hair harder. Booth continued his attentions and moved to other. Brennan's heartbeat picked up and she brought his lips back to hers. She could tell that their activities were having a nice effect on him. They both couldn't take it anymore.

"Booth. Please make love to me. Show me how to break the laws of physics." She panted. Booth quickly slipped her robe back up her shoulders and stood up with her wrapped around his waist. He led her to the bedroom where a lamp softly lit the room. He set her down and slowly removed the robe enjoying the whole view bared before him. He let out a breath at the miles of creamy skin exposed, her long smooth legs, to the dips of her curves, perfectly rounded breasts, to her face. Booth quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Brennan broke apart with a light chuckle, "Booth you're wearing too many clothes."

He pulled away from where her shoulder met her neck where he began placing open-mouthed kisses, "Sorry Bones, I was caught up in the moment." He took a small step back and began to work at his belt buckle before Brennan reached for it.

"Let me, since did it for me." She smiled softly, asking for the permission. He dropped his hands and began to watch his Bones unzip and remove his pants, he kicked them off and pulled off his boxers. Brennan looked him up and down, noting ever dip and movement of his muscles under his tan skin. She quickly pulled him back to her, both moaning at the completely bare contact. He backed them up slowly, falling to the bed with him on top. Brennan parted her legs to accommodate Booth and moaned at the feel of him between her thighs. Booth kissed his way back up her chest before looking into her eyes.

"Are you ready, Bones?" She answered by lifting her hips. Booth bit his lip before slowly pushing into her. They both moaned out at the movement. Booth remained still so they could adjust before slowly moving within her. Brennan arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist, head thrown back as Booth moved. Her hands running over his back, nails digging in occasionally, making Booth's rhythm falter slightly. The feeling was like none other. He had his Bones wrapped in his arms, finally making love to her and he couldn't believe it. He could feel her hands all over him, her slight panting making her chest rise and fall, and miles of soft flesh pressed heatedly against his. He changed the angle and began to move faster, pressure began to coil tightly within them both as they pushed further toward the edge, her increasing moans and his groans adding to the pleasure. She had him now, the years of "jogging in circles" melting around them with gasps and the sliding of sheets. She basked in the feel of him above her, keeping the rhythm of their movements, this is what she has been waiting for, being with him and never letting go of him. Booth l ooked up just in time to catch Brennan's eyes as he gave one final thrust and pushed them both over the edge.

"Oh god, Booth!" She yelled digging her nails into his shoulders.

"Bones!" Booth yelled put before letting his head fall to her neck. They both laid there panting and getting their breathing back to normal as much as possible. Eventually Booth rolled over and pulled Brennan to his chest.

"I've never felt that before Booth." She breathed, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Me neither, Bones. That was definitely breaking the laws of physics." He sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Even though it isn't physically possible, I do concur that we got very close. Making love is better than just sex." She agreed.

"You can still stay super rational even after the most mind-blowing sex of your life?" He chuckled pulling her closer.

"Well we've only made love once. I would need to gather move evidence before reaching such a conclusion." She said suggestively, moving her hand around his abdomen.

Booth ran a hand down her back, "Haha well let's take a nap first and I'll give you more evidence for the rest of the night." He laughed. Brennan looked up and gave him a kiss before lying back down on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Fine. But one hour." Brennan pouted, her voice getting sleepy.

"I love you, Bones." Booth whispered.

"I love you too, Booth." She whispered back before they slowly slipped into sleep.

-B&B-

_**A/N: Once again, PLEAZ REVIEW! The world grows just a little brighter when authors get reviews, IT WILL HELP ME PAY FOR COLLEGE! Well not really but i will still luv you for it! :D**_


	3. Afternoon and a Day Later

_**Hello once again! This is the most I've updated ever on a story within weeks! Now I dont know if it will continue like this but I hope you will still love it when I do post! Im not sure how long this story will be but I'll figure it out as I write it.**_

_**Quick shout out to **Becksbones**, **18lztrtwner**, **JesseB21**, and** catleft **for your reviews! Hope you guys love this chap!**_

_**Disc.: Nope dont own Bones.**_

_**Read and Review please!**_

Brennan awoke slowly to a warm blanket over her and a tapping on her shoulder. Slowly she opened her eyes and realized it was Booth hovering over her.

"Wakey wakey, Bones." He said slowly. He shifted so more of his weight was supported by his elbows. Brennan brought up her hand to rub her eyes.

"What time is it, Booth?" She grumbled.

He ran his finger along her forehead, swiping a strand of hair from her face, "It's about noon, Bones. But can you blame us?" He chuckled lightly, "I'm sure your neighbors will be issuing a complaint soon." He leaned down and softly pecked her lips.

She sighed and looked up at his face. Last night they were just partners until he came over and they stopped that ridiculous dance they were in for years. They took their leap and the center will hold.

"Just so you know, I still meant what I said Booth, last night," She moved her hand up from its place on his shoulder to his face, "I _do_ love you." A huge smile broke out across his face before he leaned down to plant a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I will never tire from hearing you say that," His eyes drooped slightly, "I love you too, Bones."

Brennan reached up to kiss him, which he gladly gave into, but then he remembered his plans.

"Mmm, Bones. I would love to do this all day and all night again, but we should go out. You know, on a date." He propositioned with a smile and pecked her on the lips.

"A date? Why? We have known each other for years, Booth. I'm sure there's nothing crucial that you haven't told me." Brennan shrugged with a small smile.

"Well…" Booth joked but Brennan's brow began to knit together, "No! Bones, I'm kidding!" He laughed and kissed her softly, "I just want us to go out, you and me, a nice dinner, a little wine. No holding back how we feel, then we can come back and do this all we want." He smoothed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You just want to romance me even more." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Is it working?" He chuckled.

"Yes. You have convinced me that we need to leave this nice warm bed… with soft sheets… and us being naked…" She rolled them softly so she was on top, trailing kisses down his neck to his chest.

"Mmm a very interesting point, Bones. Besides, it won't be dark for a few hours. I don't see the harm in having one more round before we get ready." Booth groaned softly as her tongue trailed down his sternum.

"Now you are talking Booth. But I don't think we need to talk now." She whispered as Booth pulled her back up to his lips.

~B&B~

"How much more time do you need, Bones?" Booth asked. He had to run home for some nice clothes and a suit for tomorrow before he high-tailed it back to Brennan's to get ready. Now he stood leaning against the wall next to her bathroom, fixing the cuffs of his shirt and jacket.

"I'm almost done, Booth. Probably two minutes." Her voice came through the door. He sighed contentedly as he let his mind wander to the event that brought him here. Coming over late because he couldn't hold back how he felt, Bones excepting and giving the same back, the hours of love making, now waiting for her to get ready so they can dine out at a nice restaurant they haven't been to before… as a couple. _Hmm, Bones is my girlfriend. Girl…friend. Or well partner. She has always been my partner, now there's just a new facet to that definition. I can hug her, kiss her, make love to her, and be with her as long as possible._

Brennan exited the bathroom to find Booth staring off with the most content look on his face that she ever saw.

"What is with the facial expression, Booth?" Brennan asked, moving to stand next to him. He looked over, eyes almost glassed over, and pulled her against him.

"You, Bones. You have made me this happy, this- content." His hands slid over the material of her dress on her back before pecking her lips in a quick kiss, "You look absolutely beautiful by the way." He flashed his half smile for her.

"And you look very handsome yourself Booth." She returned with her own smile. He released her and stuck out his arm, she looped hers through, and they left the apartment for the D.C. night.

~B&B~

The drive was only ten or fifteen minutes. A nice bistro tucked away just from the bustling nightlife of downtown. They entered and moved to their table, Booth pulled out her seat before moving to sit in his. Their waiter had arrived and they ordered a bottle of wine and their dinners before settled in to some relaxed conversation. Not a worry in the world.

"So how do you think everyone will react to this?" Brennan asked curiously, running her finger around the rim of her wine glass. Booth took a thoughtful sip from his before answering.

"Honestly?" He turned to look at her with a smirk before continuing, "I think they will freak out. Angela will pass out, Cam and Hodgins' jaws will hit the floor, Sweets would probably smack himself. Oh and your father will kill me." He added on the end.

"You don't really think that will happen do you?" She asked, a little concerned now.

"Not to a dramatic extent. But they will be surprised and not-surprised I guess." Booth shrugged.

"I don't know what that means."

"It means Bones that everyone always expected us to get together, but they never knew when. They always though they did. But this time they won't." He smiled at her again.

"I feel very satisfied that we will knock their pants off." She gave a smug smile.

"Socks, baby. Knock their socks off, and we definitely will somehow. But that is another discussion for later." He reached over and pulled her towards him more. She sighed but then realized what he slipped by her.

"Did you just call me baby?" She narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Yes. I was trying it out. Baby." He narrowed his eyes back before he let out a small laugh, "I love this side of you, Bones. Makes me fall even more in love with you." He sighed in amazement, sweeping his hand over her shoulder.

"I've never found anyone that I would feel comfortable trying it out with. But even to some degree, I didn't know I could either. And you too, Booth. I love this completely relaxed… playful way about you too." She leaned in and lightly kissed him.

"Only because of you, Bones." He kissed her back and reached for his wine glass. Their food arrived shortly and they ate, letting their talking flow here and there before they finished eating and paid their bill. Soon they were walking back to the SUV hand in hand, making their way back to her apartment for the night.

Brennan unlocked her door letting them both in. She moved to place her keys down as Booth removed his jacket and placing it on the coat rack before coming over and removing hers. He slid it down her arms, placed it next to his, and returned to his spot behind her. He slowly moved her hair away from her neck before softly placing his lips at her nape, trailing small kisses up and down her neck, letting his hands trail down her arms and then encircling her waist. Brennan leaned back into his hold, enjoying the sensations running through her body. She turned in his arms, running her hands up his chest to hang around his neck, her lips finding his. The kiss began slowly, both just enjoying the feel of one another before Brennan released him, took his hands, and led him back to the bedroom. Once the door closed they were back in each other's arms, Brennan slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down his arms to fall to the floor. Booth gently tugged her forward, reaching his hands around to unzip her dress. He slowly slid it down her smooth body and it fell to the floor. She stepped out of it and her shoes and began working his belt from his pants. He helped her out, slid them off, and removing his shoes and socks with it. He slipped his arms back around her, pulling her to him, sighing at the no-barrier contact. They stood like that for a few moments, almost like the guy hugs they used to share but more intimate now.

"I will never tire of this, Bones. This new feeling of having you with me and no clothes in sight." He chuckled lightly.

"Me neither, Booth. Show me how you will never get used to it." She whispered. He walked her back until they both stretched out on the bed with him on top. Booth still couldn't believe that she was finally in his arms, after years of restraint and longing glances, she was his and he was hers. They were partners in every way, at work and in life, the parts in sum of the whole.

"I will show you as long as you let me, Bones." He whispered softly against her lips. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders in response, sliding up and down his back in gentle caresses. Booth sighed and lowered his lips to hers, the kiss remaining slow. They had their passionate rounds, their laughs, but now it was about love. Booth ran his fingers through her hair as he left a trail of warm kisses down the column of her neck. Brennan let out a sigh of contention, he could do that for a lifetime and it would never get old. He moved back up towards her jaw slowly, hands massaging her soft curves.

"Are you ready, baby?" He asked, nothing but love and care reflecting in his chocolate eyes.

"I will always be ready, Booth." She whispered, leaning up to catch his lips as he joined them as one. They broke apart with gasps at their close connection, laying there for a minute to relish in the feel of him inside her."Booth, please." Brennan urged, lifting her hips. He let out a breath before he began a gentle rocking motion. Brennan's eyes closed at the pleasure, her back arcing off the bed to be closer to him. Booth tried to breathe evenly, keep the pace slow, enjoy just the two of them, no one or nothing mattered. His hands tunneled into her hair, foreheads resting together as they rode out the rhythm, her hands trailed up and down his spine slowly.

"I love you so much, Bones." Booth whispered looking down into pools of deep blue.

"I love you too, Booth." She whispered back, brushing her lips against his jaw. His pace increased a little, before she completely hugged him to her, both reaching closer to the edge.

"Together, baby." He groaned as pleasure began to coil tightly in his stomach.

"Always." She breathed out before they both rocked over the edge, taking the other with them.

"Yes!" Brennan cried out, nails lightly digging into his shoulders.

"God, Bones!" Booth shouted, his breathing labored against the side of her neck. He rolled on his side, keeping Brennan in his arms. After calming down from their respective highs they maneuvered into their favorite position, Booth on his back with Brennan pulled into his side.

"We have work tomorrow don't we, Bones?" Booth sighed, too content to open his eyes.

"Yes. We can't skip work or everyone one will get suspicious." Brennan mumbled into his chest.

"Oh god how are we gunna keep this from the squints?" Booth groaned, knowing that if anyone caught wind, he will never here the end of it. He ran a hand down his face before joining Brennan's on his abdomen.

"Oh now you are concerned? You didn't seem too worried when Angela called me and you insisted on trying to make me moan on the phone." Brennan taunted poking him lightly in the ribs.

"Haha but you enjoyed it and I enjoyed it, so it's a win win." He chuckled, the sound vibrating against her cheek.

"So what _do_ you want to do about tomorrow?" Brennan tilted her head up to look at him.

"What we always do. Nothing has really changed, Bones. The only thing that changes is that we are fully partners who kiss and of course, everything that goes with it. But our jobs are still the same. I will still protect you as much as I always do in the field, we will eat our meals together either all or some of them, and do paperwork together. It's our off time that changes, babe." He rubbed her shoulder softly with the hand wrapped around her.

"Ok. So when we go to the lab just act… normal? Can we say that? Well at least we will always keep our work professional, so I do understand what you are saying." She nodded.

"Ha, yeah I don't think we fit normal but yeah, we keep it professional. What is ours, is ours." Booth murmured letting sleep take him away.

"What is ours… is… ours." Brennan whispered before gently falling asleep.

~B&B~

The alarm woke them from their pleasant sleep. They must have moved during the night because now Booth was wrapped around Brennan. She wiped a hand across her face, today they go back to work, to murders and justice. But it was okay, because the center will definitely hold. Brennan tried to get up but Booth simply grunted and pulled her even closer against him.

"Boooooth. Get up. We have work today." She whined.

"No. I wanna stay in bed with you again." He mumbled into her hair.

"We can do that tonight. But I have to go to the lab and I'm sure you have to go in to the FBI as well." With a small growl, he opened his eyes to see her looking back at him.

With a sigh, he blinked slowly, "Hmm I can wake up to that every day." He smiled before untangling himself from the sheets and her. "I'll start the coffee and you shower." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and ambled nakedly to the kitchen. Brennan laughed before going for a shower. When she came out of the bathroom in a robe, Booth was sitting at her island with his own cup and hers sitting next to him. She moved to sit next to him before he pulled her in between his legs.

"Morning, Bones." He smiled.

"Morning, Booth." She kissed him before taking her seat and sipping her coffee, "You can shower now. I'm going to get dressed."

"Ok." With another kiss, he made his way back. About thirty minutes later, they were in the SUV heading to drop off Brennan at the lab before he headed in to the Hoover.

"So when do you think we should tell them?" Brennan asked, glancing over at him from her case notes.

"I dunno. Definitely not yet. Maybe just, let the chips fall where they may. If they find out, they find out. If they don't, we can talk about that later." Booth reached over and squeezed her hand. He pulled into a parking space and they headed towards the Jeffersonian. Brennan reached out and grabbed his hand, reveling in the warm feeling spreading through her fingers. They sadly broke apart before the entrance to the lab. Cam seemed to be shouting at someone.

"I don't care if the experiment was conclusive, you can't just mix chemicals and not expect something to go wrong!" Cam was standing on the platform, hands on her hips, lecturing none other than Hodgins.

"But it worked! We were able to discern-"

"No. You almost lit yourself on fire. So no more experiments for two weeks without prior approval." Cam shook her head with finality.

"But _mom_!" Hodgins whined.

"Go play with bugs, Dr. Hodgins." Cam turned on her heel and moved towards her office, a smirk briefly showing on her face.

Hodgins shoulders slumped before he saw the new figures enter the lab, "Hey Booth! Dr. B! Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Dr. Hodgins. I feel exceptionally better than the day before." Brennan nodded, making her way to her office. Booth bit down on his cheek to keep from smiling but stopped when he saw Angela already waiting for Brennan.

"Hey, Bones I'm going to say hi to Cam real quick." He called out, turning the other way.

"Ok, Booth." She walked in and pulled on her lab coat before sitting at her desk across from Angela, "Morning, Ange." She smiled.

"Hey, Bren. You feeling better?" Angela drew out, not sure whether to be suspicious or just genuinely concerned for her best friend.

"Yes. It must have been something I ate." Brennan shrugged, turning on her computer.

"Uh huh. So why was Booth out sick yesterday too?" Angela's eyes narrowed, finally deciding on suspicion.

"Because we shared the same Thai food the night before. He called me after you did with the same symptoms." Brennan spared a glance at Angela.

"Mm hm. Well glad you're back Sweetie." Angela smiled before getting up and exiting her office. Brennan let out a small breath of relief. Their little secret almost revealed. Booth came in and told her he was leaving and disappeared out of the lab, the real goodbye visible on his face. Since they had no case at the moment, Brennan decided to work in limbo for the day, she was backed up with files anyway. She stayed there working for hours, Angela and Cam occasionally checking on her to make sure she was okay. By the time noon rolled around, she had finished reports for a Civil War soldier who died in the Battle of Gettysburg, and a Native American woman who died in childbirth. She sat back on her stool, bracing her hands on the examination table, stretching her arms and neck, and thinking back to the past couple of days; Booth coming over to say he loved her, she said she loved him back, then all the memories of them making love. But it was a time for working so with a sigh, she glances back down to the table to begin packing the bones away into their box and placing them on the shelf. She began gathering he files and notes when footsteps sounded on the stairs.

"Bones. Its lunchtime. Let's go to the diner." He strode over to the table with a smile on his face, happy to see her. It was hard enough working on paperwork at the Hoover when all he can think about was how much their lives changed in just two days. Two of some of the greatest days ever. And they were together.

"Okay. I just have to take these files up to my office and we can go." Brennan said with a small smile. Booth just returned it back before leaning down for a small kiss. They walked to her office quietly, just enjoying the company before she got her jacket and they strode out of the lab, his hand at her lower back as usual. Cam and Hodgins came to stand next to Angela as she stared at the partners from the platform.

"What's with the pensive face babe?" Hodgins asked, leaning an arm on the rail.

"I feel like something has changed. I don't know what yet. But it's odd. Didn't you guys notice that they weren't bickering or even talking? They were almost _polite_ to each other." Angela furrowed her brow and crossed her arms, totally at a loss for the change between her best friend and her partner.

"Maybe it's just a quiet day. We haven't had a break from cases for almost two months straight. They're probably just relaxing after that especially difficult case." Cam shrugged, resting her forearms on the railings also.

"Hmm I don't know, I just don't. They were both sick yesterday from bad Thai food and now they're just quiet. Its making me confused." Angela chewed at her lip.

"Well don't think about it too hard, Ange. You can ask Brennan some other time. Maybe over dinner or something. But don't keep making that face, you'll get wrinkle lines." Hodgins chuckled before moving back over to his microscope. Cam left for office with a chuckle.

"You better watch it Hodgins or I _will_ give _you_ lines you will remember!" Angela yelled after him.

~B&B~

They walked into the diner and took their usual table. He ordered his usual burger and fries and she got her salad.

"So how was the lab?" Booth asked, trying to hide his smirk. No one said anything at the office, but he's pretty sure the betting pool got much deeper because he couldn't help the smile that was plastered on his face the whole day.

"Angela cornered me right as I entered the lab." She groaned, stealing a fry off the plate.

"I figured she would. What did she say?" Booth wiped his hands on his napkin and leaned towards the table.

"She asked why we were both out of work on the same day but I explained that we ate the same food and both didn't feel well because of it. She gave me a suspicious glare before letting me get to work." Brennan smiled, satisfied that she was able to get past her best friend.

"Wow. Then your acting has improved." Booth chuckled, teasing her a little.

"Very funny, Booth. I did a great job when we went undercover as circus performers." Brennan pointed out.

"Yeah, you were. Except for the whole sex thing." He shrugged.

"It was very ingenious at the time since we were not romantically involved at the time," Brennan defended, but caught the look on Booth's face, "Oh. You were implying we should have actually had sexual intercourse instead." Brennan smiled slowly. Booth nodded slowly a lusty smile appearing on his face. He began to lean across the table to kiss her-

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Sweets chimed as he strode over to their table. The very observant psychologist missing the heated moment.

Booth cleared his throat quickly before speaking, "Having lunch here as always Sweets." He sarcastically answered, leaning back away from Brennan.

"Sweets you know we always come here. It's very uncommon to find us at another restaurant." Brennan looked up at him quickly before returning to her plate.

"Whoa, did I come in at a bad moment?" Sweets held up his hands in defense. _Tell me about Sweets_, Booth grumbled in his head.

"No. We were just having an important discussion." Brennan answered.

"Oh what-"

"Order for Sweets!" Someone yelled from the counter.

"I gotta go but maybe you guys should come back for a session to catch up?" Sweets suggested.

"Maybe later." Booth said.

"Okay. See ya." He waved and left.

"That was way too close. Baby duck would be spouting out theories like a mad scientist if he found out." Booth said quietly.

"Then we should refrain from public displays of affection while we are still keeping our relationship a secret." Brennan sipped at her water.

"Which reminds me. When do you think we should tell everyone we're together?" Booth asked, wanting to know himself.

"I'm not sure. We could gather everyone and tell them all at once. Or maybe tell one person at a time. Or even choose a public or private event and reveal it then." Brennan thought quickly.

"Hmm. Well if we do it publicly, I wanna tell Cullen first so I know we won't get fired. But I'm sure he will be fine about it." Booth shrugged, pretty sure Cullen thought they were already together by their second case together.

"Are there any events coming up where our friends and coworkers will be gathered at?" Brennan furrowed her brow, coming up blank.

"Hmm, I think… I think there's… No. Its three months away." Booth tried.

"I believe we should just wait a while and then tell others when we feel like it." Brennan sighed.

"Okay," He smiled at her, "But I will tell Cullen and ask him to keep it quiet."

"If it lets us keep working together then that is fine." Brennan agreed, setting her fork down.

"He will. I bet he just doesn't wanna hear it from the water cooler." Booth waved it off. He paid for the check and they left for the lab. The silence was comfortable in the car, it always has been, but now it was fully relaxed as well.

"So do you wanna go out tonight?" Booth asked, stealing a glance at her.

"Sure. To dinner?" Brennan looked over at him.

"Of course. Do you wanna do something else?" Booth cocked an eyebrow, giving her a half smile.

"Well maybe we can do something else." Brennan flirted with a smile. Booth quickly drove back to the Jeffersonian, eager to get their workday over with.

**_A/N: Haha! Hoped you enjoyed and cant wait to see what you think! ~AB_**


	4. A Case and a Phone Call

_**A/N: Alrighty then. Here is the next chapter. I got writers block on one scene, only because I'm not used to writing certain things and it was my first time so comments and suggestions would be awesome! This is definitely longer than usual but I don't care cause I love writing it!**_

_**Disclaimer: No I don't own Bones. Only all the seasons on DVD, my laptop, and my parking pass for college.**_

_**As usual please review! Always makes an author smile!**_

Two weeks had passed without notice. They would work together and go to lunch, he would stay at her apartment some nights and she would spend some at his. It was an easy rhythm to slip into, the same as before they were together, only they had sleepovers and as Brennan had said, they have sex now too.

A case had come up somewhere in between their reverie and began they working at the lab every day. A lawyer was found stuffed into the truck of a Cadillac in a junk yard. No physical evidence of foul play was found except for some bruises and broken facial bones, but the implication was there.

"Bones!" Booth strode into the lab searching for his partner. They had been working nights over the case, no suspects were visible, and evidence was minimal for the time being.

"What Booth?" Brennan exasperatedly sighed from the platform, she was bent over the body, studying the bones she could see as Hodgins and Cam collected their particulates.

"Do you have anything for me?" He swiped his card and joined them on the platform.

"No. We haven't gotten anything since the last few times you have come to check over the past two days. Nor are we getting much done with you coming and interrupting us." Brennan pointed out with an edge to her voice.

"Can we talk in your office?" Booth asked a little firmly. Brennan stepped away from the table, snapping off her gloves and strode quickly to her office. Booth followed closely before shutting the door a little harder than he intended.

"Have I done something to piss you off, Bones?" Booth stood a few feet away, hands on his hips. There had been tension for a few days. They couldn't spend their nights together and alone time was sparse unless it was about paperwork, evidence, or new leads.

"You keep coming in and expect us to have answers right then. This isn't an easy case where it will be body, weapon, and murderer. There's barely anything we can go on! We have an identity, some physical marks, and no suspects!" Brennan's voice was raising, more out of frustration than anger.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to nag or push for evidence. I just wanna be ready for anything so we can catch who did this and put them away as quickly as possible." Booth explained gently. He knew she was stressing because she couldn't look at the bones properly and toxicology hadn't come back yet so they couldn't de-flesh it either. She had nothing to do and it was driving her up the walls.

"I'm sorry too, Booth. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I just can't contribute to the case now and Cam and Hodgins haven't found anything from their areas of evidence." She crossed her arms with a deflated sigh. Booth walked up to her and hugged her to him with her arms remaining crossed.

"It's okay. Remember we always catch the bad guy eventually." Booth bumped her forehead with his nose and a small smile. She smiled back and relaxed into his embrace, her arms falling limply to her sides. She enjoyed the moment until she heard him chuckling lightly.

"What's so funny that you are laughing after we argued?" Brennan mumbled into his shoulder.

"Nothing. It was just our first fight as a couple." He shrugged.

"But we have had even more horrible fights when we were still friends as well." Brennan looked up at him, slightly confused.

"Do you know the concepts of what happens when couples fight?" Booth smiled suggestively.

"Meaning that they fight, either settle their difference or go their separate ways?" Brennan asked, completely missing the hint.

"Have you ever talked to Angela about what she did when she was fighting with whoever her boyfriend was at the time or, god forbid, Hodgins?" He separated them and looked into her face, trying to save the moment.

"She has told that at times her and Hodgins would pretend to fight so they could engage in-" Brennan's brow flew up as realization hit her, "Oh you're implying that we should have sexual intercourse to make up for our emotional differences." She grinned.

"Not in those words but yes. I would love to have make up sex with you since I haven't been able to really touch you at all this week." His voice getting low, he ghosted his finger just under her chin.

"I also miss touching you also, and yes having sex would be very satisfying right now." Her own sultry smile appearing on her face. She began to lean in towards Booth slowly.

"Doctor Brennan the toxicology reports have come in so you can have the bones now." Cam announced, she kept her nose in the report when she opened the door, the information crucial. She didn't notice how Booth and Brennan jumped apart like they were electrocuted.

"Thanks, Cam. I will get right on it with Wendell." Brennan cleared he throat, smoothing her hands down her lab coat before walking to the door. She glanced back at Booth as she left back into the lab. He gave a groan but followed to watch them work anyway. _I'll just kidnap her later_, he thought to himself as he perched on a stool with a smirk. Angela walked over to him as Brennan and Wendell took the body parts to be cleaned.

"So are you two good, Booth? Those seemed like some pretty heated words back there." Angela asked.

"Yeah were fine now, Angela." Booth smiled warmly and she walked away. He glanced back over to her and Wendell discussing where to begin their observations and let another thought pass his mind. _We're perfect_.

~B&B~

They had a suspect finally. With the evidence Hodgins found, they discovered hairs belonging to another attorney that happened to defend clients against the victim, and lost every court case. Booth and Brennan had gone to see him in his office. He answered the questions but Booth made him start to sweat. However, they didn't have solid evidence yet that he was linked to the crime until more of Hodgins tests came back with reasonable results. However, it was a start and until more clues came in, Cam told everyone to go home and rest up. Well not everyone decided to rest…

Booth swung the door open, his mouth somehow still attached to Brennan's. They had gotten away from the lab and the built up pressure from earlier has now boiled over. With a quick kick, he shut the door and wrapped his arms around Brennan. She stood up on her toes trying to reach as much of him as possible winding her arms around his neck to pull him impossibly closer. They stumbled their way thought the apartment, knocking into furniture and walls as clothes were discarded as quick as possible. He ran his hands down her thighs to hitch them around his waist. She gasped as her bare back hit the cool wood of bedroom door, "Booth." He groaned as he wrapped his arms around her back to remove her bra, dropping it to the floor.

"Oh god, Bones," he breathed, "I will never get used to this." His lips ran down her neck to her collarbone before reaching the slopes of her breasts. He captured one pink nipple between his lips and began a soft suction.

"Ohhh." Brennan moaned, pressing her hips as close to his as possible. Booth slowly made his way over to her other breast, giving it the same attention before moving back up to her lips. He feverishly attacked her mouth, quickly asking for entrance as his tongue traced her lips. She granted him in and began a quick, passionate dance, their tongues exploring each other's mouths, biting and sucking at the others lips. Booth wrapped an arm under her bottom before running the other through her soft locks. Brennan raked her fingers through his hair, eliciting a small growl and moving for more contact. He pressed her further into the door, smoothed his hand down her chest, and moved it between her legs, keeping his touch soft. She gave out a load moan as Booth moved his fingers gently.

"Oh, Bones. You are so hot." He groaned, keeping up his ministrations before moving his hand back to her hips to grind her against the door with more enthusiasm, kissing her with even more fire. Brennan couldn't wait any longer, she ran her hands over the smooth, hard muscles of his chest and abs, and began to unbutton and remove his pants. He helped her by kicking them down his legs, but didn't get very far when she reached down to touch him as well. His hips jerked into her hand but the waiting was too much.

"Are you ready, Bones?" He panted, shifting her so he was lined up with her entrance.

"Yes. Now, Booth!" She whimpered in her breathy tone. Booth clenched his teeth as he entered her, muscles tensing as Brennan held onto him like her life depended on it. He managed to stay still for them to adjust before setting a building pace. Booth buried his face into her neck, breathing in her scent and nipping at her pulse as he began to pump faster and faster.

"Oh god, yes!" Brennan encouraged him on, moving her own hips against his, making the thrusts deeper. She raked her nails over his shoulders, making Booth growl low in his chest. She needed more contact, running her fingers to his hair, she yanked his face up to meet hers and devoured his mouth in a flurry of passion, intensity, and just pure need. He released first for oxygen and to keep up his rhythm as Brennan trailed her lips down his neck and biting him hard on the crease of his neck and shoulder.

"Fuck, Bones!" he groaned moving faster, changing the angle to move more deeper inside her. Their breaths became ragged, Brennan moaning each time Booth pushed back in. It was more rough and passionate than ever before, but still never just sex. It was them giving in to their intense love and longing for one another, the other times were loving and new discoveries, but this was crazy, hard lovemaking. The kind where time stops and stars explode, it goes so fast but slows down at the same time.

Everything felt sensitive to her, any place where Booth touched her sent electricity running through her body, his hands gripping her bottom, chest rubbing against hers, the feel of his lips all over, it was pushing them closer to the edge. Her head fell forward to Booth's shoulder, her hands gripping him hard, as pleasure built higher in the pit of her abdomen.

Booth scraped his teeth along the curve of her shoulder before whispering hotly in her ear, "Come on, baby. Come for me." He held her impossibly closer.

"Ohhh Booth!" Brennan moaned out, her head falling back towards the door but looked in time to catch his gaze as he came right with her, "Fuck, Temperance!" He shouted out, slowing down his movements as they came down from their highs. He rested against her on the door, trying to keep his legs steady and even out his breathing. Brennan trailed her fingers over his shoulders and chest softly as her breathing returned to normal as well. He slowly moved them away from the door, opened it, and gently laid her on the bed before laying next to her on his back.

"Wow. That was…" Booth breathed out, his heart rate beginning to return to normal.

"Amazing?" Brennan chuckled, turning her head to look at the satisfied smile on his face.

"Definitely." He leaning over and gave her a soft kiss before pulling the blankets up over their cooling bodies as Brennan settled into her favorite spot on his shoulder.

"You used my first name." Brennan pointed out, not feeling sad or mad about it.

"Yeah, I thought I would try it out." Booth said, running his fingers through her hair, "Do you want me to not use it?" He leaned his head down to look at her.

"No, its fine. It's just that I don't like my name and you're the only one that has said it without there being some negative memory behind it." Brennan looked up at him and moved even closer to him, even if by a small fraction.

He kissed the top of her head, "Thanks, Bones. I will still call you Bones, and use your first name for special occasions. So you can get used to it."

"Do you want me to use your first name too?" She traced a small pattern on his chest, not sure if she should look at him.

"I don't like my first name either but you can most definitely use it. On special occasions." He finished with a quick laugh, She chuckled silently beside him, sighing deeply and closing her eyes.

"Hey, Bones?" He spoke out into the darkness.

"Yes, Booth?"

"I love you. And we will eat dinner later."

"Haha okay," She chuckled, staying quiet for a moment before adding, "I love you too, Seeley." With that she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Booth followed suit with the biggest smile on his face.

~B&B~

_This is a dream_. He had been sleeping peacefully after a few more rounds of lovemaking last night. Around three in the morning they had finally collapsed into a tired heap on the bed, barely pulling the sheets over them before sleep took them. Booth still dreamt of them together. Her silky hair brushing over his chest, her hands lightly running down his sides, lips leaving a smoldering trail to his bellybutton… _What?_ Booth's eyes flew open with a moan trailing from his lips at the sight before him. Brennan was in fact perched between his legs, kissing her way down to his hardened member. "Oh, Boooones." He clenched his fists into the sheets beneath him.

"Good morning." She gave a small smile before kissing him softly on the lips and retracing her trail back down his chest. "I figured that since you have woken me up like this before that I should return the favor." Her tongue reached out to lick around his bellybutton, eliciting a groan from him.

"You don't have to, Bones", Booth breathed out before continuing, "I did that because I wanted to." His neck arched back as she inched closer.

"I know that but I want to." She responded before reaching down and giving him a soft tug.

"_Fuck_." Booth growled out as she repeated her motions. He was in heaven, his girlfriend had woken him up in the best way possible. He enjoyed her ministrations until his cell phone rang. Brennan paused and looked up at him. "God dammit! Who's calling me this early?" He reached over and snagged up the phone and glanced at the caller ID, it was Cullen.

"Damn, Bones its Cullen. Probably calling about the meeting later today. Just hold on a sec okay?" He sighed. However, realization hit Brennan as she remembered a situation that happened when they started their relationship. Her eyes narrowed into a playful smirk.

"Well, well, well. The tables have turned. I hope you can keep quiet too, Booth." She said in the most smoky voice he ever heard, making his body twitch and his erection grow impossibly harder with anticipation, until he figured it out.

"Oh, Bones c'mon- Oh God _yes_!" He shouted as she took him into her mouth. His muscles clenched as he tried to keep calm as his phone rang again. Gritting his teeth and taking deep breaths, he answered.

"Hello sir." Booth said evenly, trying to ignore his gorgeous girlfriend working his member with her sweet mouth.

"Booth. I am calling to remind you that we scheduled a meeting for today." Cullen stated.

"Yes- yes sir. At three. I will be th-there." He was practically panting now with the things she was doing to him with her tongue.

"Are you alright Booth? You sound winded." Cullen's eyebrows narrowed at his agent's odd behavior.

"You caught me during my morning run sir. I'm just jogging to get ready for the day." He breathed through clenched teeth. Brennan gave a small chuckle, causing a delicious shock to Booth's system, pushing him closer to the edge.

"Well okay. I will let you get back to it. Remember Booth, three, don't be late. " Cullen said in his authoritative voice, he liked Booth but he was still his superior.

"Yes sir. Goodbye." He quickly hung up as another wave of pleasure coursed through his body, "God, Bones you are so evil!" He shouted. She sped up her movements increasing her suction to bring him to the end. His breaths became more rapid, grunting and moaning, being pushed closer to the edge. With one final tug he came hard, pulsing out his release, shouting out her name. Brennan brought him down slowly and crawled up beside him.

"Jesus. You are going to kill me one of these days." He chuckled, pulling her closer into his side.

"Well hopefully not. Then what will I do." She smirked.

"You made a joke. Nice one, baby." He sighed relaxing back into the mattress, "When are we supposed to come in today?"

"Cam said that everyone could come in around ten, and its only seven right now." She answered, glancing at the clock behind her.

"Okay. So we can have another round of amazing sex, shower, eat something, then head to the lab." Booth mused.

"What makes you thing all of that is going to happen." Brennan asked.

"Because I know you love it just as much as I do." He smiled, rolling her onto her back and trailing kisses down her neck.

"Mmm I do but I think I need convincing." She sighed, threading her fingers into his hair.

"No problem, Bones." He met her lips with a steamy kiss.

~B&B~

Brennan walked into the lab with a smile on her face. Her morning with Booth had been fantastic but now it was time to finish the case and stick another bad guy behind bars. She strode straight to her office to look over their information before examining the bones for more evidence. As she sat at her desk, Angela walked in perched on the chair in front of the desk.

"So Bren, what's with the 'I just had a night of amazing sex' look on your face?" She flashed her knowing smile. Brennan chewed on her lip a little and then answered.

"I don't know what that means." She said with a straight face and looked back down at the papers.

"Oh come on Bren. Don't make me invoke the best friend card." She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"So what if I did have sex last night?" Brennan shrugged, her smile returning to her face.

"Well that's a good thing Bren. I can't remember the last time you got some." Angela chuckled.

Brennan gave her a chiding look, shaking her head but could help the chuckle that came through, "That's tasteless Ange."

"Hey, it's a good thing. I mean look at me and Hodgins. We're always happy. So who is he?" Angela prodded playfully.

"He's a man, Ange." She sighed with a smile.

"I will find out some day Bren. See you on the platform." Angela reluctantly got up and left the office. Brennan let out a sigh of relief but never regretted the reaction to thinking about Booth. With another glance at the reports she got up to put on her lab coat and walked into the lab.

"With the bacteria that Hodgins found on the victim's suit matches that of the junkyard, and the fact that the suspect has no alibi of where he was that night, we should be able to issue a warrant for the suspect's shoes. Plus with residue we found in the wounds on the zygomatic, we have more evidence to build against him." Brennan exhaled, snapping off her gloves and turning to write her findings on the clipboard. Booth nodded as he scribbled notes on his index cards.

"Well let's go bug him then." Booth hopped off his stool and began hustling Brennan towards the door.

"Hold on! I have to go take my lab coat off." Brennan broke away with a chuckle, walking to her office to grab her bag as well.

"I'll take it off you." Booth whispered suggestively as he passed by her.

"Booth!" She whined, "Let's just go." She grabbed her things and pushed Booth out of the lab.

They piled into the SUV and headed over to the Hoover. They enjoyed being alone together without prodding eyes of Sweets and Angela.

"You should be more careful, Booth. If Angela or Hodgins had heard us then everyone would know we are together." Brennan glanced at him.

"No one would've heard us, Bones. I actually did make sure no one else was near." He explained. She smiled at his answer.

"Now let's go get this dirt bag." Brennan sneered playfully.

"You should leave the names to me, Bones." He shook his head with a chuckle when a quick realization hit him, his eyes going wide, "Uh Bones? Questioning the suspect is going to have to wait."

"Why, Booth?" Brennan's brow furrowed in confusion the way he loved so much.

"Remember the phone call that you so devilishly made my life a living hell with?" Booth smirked at her.

"Oh the call with Cullen about our partnership?"

"Yes. It's in a few minutes. So just wait in my office then we will go 'broil' our suspect." He flashed his charm smile at her.

"Why can't I come with you?" She rolled her eyes at his mention of her misuse of the colloquialism.

"Because even though Cullen has a soft spot for you, I don't think it's _that _soft." He laughed. She awarded him a punch to the arm.

"Ow hey! Anyway, I just think it will be best. Please trust me on this." He reached over and grabbed her hand, going from teasing to serious.

"Okay. I trust you." She smiled at him. He brought her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss across it.

They parted in the hallway and Booth walked to Cullen's office, millions of scenarios running through his head. He was confident that Cullen wouldn't separate them but he couldn't help but contemplate if it did happen. He shook his head and knocked on the office door.

"Come in!" A voice shouted out. Booth strode in and sat in the chair in front of Cullen's desk.

"Just on time, Booth." Cullen said, flipping through a file before looking up at Booth, "You requested this meeting so what did you want to discuss."

"Well sir. I have come to tell you that I'm now in a relationship with my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan and I thought you should be the first to know." Booth said evenly, his heart racing in his chest. Cullen eyebrows rose but he didn't seem shocked.

"I see. Well personally, I say about time and congratulations. However, professionally I must evaluate if your partnership is to continue despite FBI regulations. But I can't help but ask why I'm the first to know?" Cullen sat forward and linked his fingers together on his desk.

"Well we wanted to wait to tell our family and friends until sometime as passed but we didn't want to make it look like we were hiding it from the FBI. Also, I would like to request that this stay between you and me for now. I don't want Dr. Sweets involved for the time being." Booth explained levelly.

"Okay. I believe that was a smart move. Although I don't really improve of Dr. Sweets not knowing but I will ask for reports on how you two are operating on cases, without disclosing any vital information. I will review the evaluations and week shall meet again in a few weeks to make a final decision." Cullen finished. Booth stood up and shook his hand.

"Thank you, sir." Booth moved to leave.

"And Booth?" Cullen added, Booth turned to look at his boss, "Take care of that beautiful lady of yours." He gave a small smile.

"I will." Booth gave a big smile and walked back to his office to tell Brennan, a little extra spring to his step. Then it will be time to solve a murder.

~B&B~

They brought the suspect in and Booth and Brennan were waiting for him.

"So what do you guys want now?" The suspect sighed, smugly sitting back in his chair.

"Well you see, we got a warrant for your shoes. Turns out that 'alibi' you had at the bar was a lie, so we now have probable cause. Now we can take them politely, or we can do this the hard way." Booth leaned forward, rolling his cuffs once.

"How do you know there will be stuff on my shoes?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"See we found this bacteria on the victim's shoes, your colleague. You are the only viable suspect left and you have motive. So, we need your shoes please." Brennan explained.

"And we have a warrant for all of your other pairs as well." Booth added, holding up the paper.

The suspect steeled his face before nodding slowly before regaining his composure. Booth and Brennan left him in the interrogation room until they put him back in his cell.

"I call tell, Bones. That bastard sits there and tries to lie to us. We got him and he continues to act like a saint!" Booth was shouting now. Brennan looked around and pulling him into an empty observant room.

"Booth we have the warrant, we will get the evidence and make him pay for what he did okay?" Brennan brought her hands to his face to look into his eyes. He knew she was being rational, but the good 'we always get the bad guy' kind. She did it to comfort him, like many times before when his faith in the system is given a shake. And he loved her even more for it.

"Okay, Temperance." He whispered, nodding his head. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Are you better now?" She pulled back, still holding his face.

"Yes, much better." He sighed, giving her a quick peck before leading her out of the room with his hand on her lower back, "Let's go catch a killer huh?"

They went to the suspect's house. Turns out the man loved his Italian leather, so much that he had almost ten pairs of them. They were all bagged and tagged and taken to the Jeffersonian for Hodgins. He scraped the bottoms of every pair before using his shiny mass spectrometer. After six pairs they had a match. The bacteria was a match for the scene of the murder. Booth once again hauled him into interrogation with the new evidence and he folded like a piece of paper. He confessed that he was jealous and one night at the office his colleague waved it in his face and he snapped. He grabbed the brass lamp and smashed his face in before stuffing him in the truck of his own car and leaving it in the junkyard. Booth cuffed him and booked him, glad to see they caught him. He returned to the Jeffersonian with the news.

"He confessed when we poured the evidence on the table. He told us about the fight, the lamp, and the trunk. He'll definitely do lots of time and Caroline will see to that." Booth explained, the squints nodding their heads.

"So does this mean Founding Fathers?" Angela suggested.

"Hell I could use a celebratory drink." Cam shrugged. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But I would like to go home and change first." Brennan threw in.

"Yeah I wanna get out of this suit." Booth agreed, loosening his tie.

"So shall we say one hour?" Hodgins asked.

"Sounds great." With that they all left to get ready. Brennan and Booth returned to his apartment to change for the night out.

"Booth are you okay?" Brennan asked, slipping a t-shirt on. Booth pulled on his jeans before looking up at her.

"Yeah, Bones. I'm better now. He's behind bars. And you helped me with that." He strode over and gave her a quick kiss and continued to get ready.

"You know you do that for me too, Booth." Brennan admitted, looking down to lace up her boots. Booth turned to look at her.

"I do?" He knew but he wanted her to elaborate.

"Yes. When my facts don't match up or something emotional happens to me, you are there to catch me and help before I fall." She twisted her fingers together, still looking towards the floor. Booth approached her and gave her his patented 'guy hug', adding a kiss to her forehead. After a moment he tilted her chin up to look at him, her cool blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Hey, thanks for opening up to me, Bones. It means a lot." He gave her a warm smile, giving her a small kiss to make her feel better. They broke apart to finish getting ready, Booth grabbed his keys and they headed for the bar.

Everyone had beaten them there but saved space at the table. Angela immediately pulled Brennan to her side as Booth grabbed a beer with Hodgins and Sweets.

"So how are things with you and Angela?" Sweets asked, sipping his beer.

"Oh we're good." Hodgins chuckled giving them a knowing smirk, "Well what about you Sweets? Daisy still driving you crazy?"

"Yeah, she drives me crazy in the best ways." He grinned dreamily. Booth and Hodgins laughed at his look.

"What about you, Booth? Any woman catch your eye lately?" Hodgins clapped Booth on the shoulder.

"Nah, no one's caught my eye lately." He looked down as he turned the bottle in his hands.

"Dude even I know you're lying." Hodgins smirked.

"So you have someone?" Sweets turned fully to him.

"Maybe, and Sweets, let me have this to myself for once. I've got a good thing going and don't need it analyzed." Booth asked, tired of the constant review of his actions. Sweets nodded, understanding what he wanted.

"At least you found someone man." Sweets agreed.

"Yeah that's great Booth." Hodgins chimed in, "Hey cheers guys. To great women." He lifted his beer.

"Cheers." Booth and Sweets lifted their beers, they all clinked and took a healthy swig. Their conversation continued on about anything, Booth occasionally glancing over to see Brennan, Cam , and Angela deep in whatever they were discussing, poor Wendell and Clark stuck with Daisy but managing.

"So are you meeting him tonight for a post-case celebration?" Angela mischievously nudging Brennan with her shoulder.

"Are we talking about men here?" Cam leaned in, interested in where this was going.

"Yes. Apparently Brennan has been getting some from a mystery man we don't know about." Angela dished. Brennan blushed but didn't look away just taking a sip of her beer instead.

"So who is he?" Cam asked, her interest peaked. She knew Brennan would mention sometimes about men she would meet when they were talking or when they had been dragged out by Angela to a bar or club. But she knew Angela was the one to really get everything out of her.

"He's a man." Brennan repeated but Angela wasn't having any.

"Sweetie you said that earlier and it won't work this time." Angela shook her head, knowing her best friend was hiding something.

"He's in his thirties, over six feet tall and has dark hair." Brennan listed, still trying to avoid the question.

"Does this guy have a name?" Cam smiled.

"Yes he does." Brennan answered shortly.

"What is it?" Angela's excitement kicking up.

"A name. Ange, you and Cam aren't getting anything from me." She said confidently taking another swig from her bottle.

"Aw c'mon Bren be a pal." Angela whined.

"All I will tell you is that we have been seeing each other for about a month, give or take." Brennan shrugged, remaining vague.

"A commitment? You have been steadily seeing someone for a month? Does Booth know?" Cam asked, just as surprised as Angela.

"Of course Booth knows, he's my partner. We tell each other everything practically." Brennan answered honestly. They had their eyebrows raised but let it slide for the time being.

"So do you guys want to do a shopping spree this weekend?" Angela suggested, it had been at least a few months since their last outing. Brenna and Cam's eyes widened, knowing Angela will probably go crazy but they would have fun as well.

"I have to check to see if I have anything planned." Brennan said.

"Same here. I think Paul wanted to go out for dinner this weekend." Cam shrugged sipping from her scotch.

"Well we can go next weekend if we don't have a case?" Angela chimed in.

"Knock on wood." Cam said, quickly rapping her knuckles on the table.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan furrowed her brow, thinking over all the references Booth had taught her.

"It's something you do to avoid jinxing yourself. You know like me saying hopefully we don't have a case next weekend is pretty much guaranteeing we will next week." Angela explained.

"Like karma?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, exactly like karma." Angela nodded tap her hand to the table.

"Well there are always murders so more than likely we will have a case next week." Brennan said Angela and Cam knocked on the table again.

Everyone enjoyed themselves for a few hours, drinking wines and beers, maybe a few shots, but the later it got, the more people wanted to go home and relax from the weeklong of work. Angela and Cam didn't bring up Brennan's mystery guy again but decided maybe she will give in if they go shopping next week. It was nearing eleven when Booth approached the table and asked if she wanted to leave. She agreed and they made their rounds of goodbyes before slipping out the door. They returned from the bar and went to change into some pajamas before relaxing into the couch.

"You know Angela and Cam are really pressing for information now. They know I'm seeing someone but they don't know who." Brennan sighed, laying her head on Booth's shoulder. He swung his arm to wrap around her shoulders and pulled her closer into his side.

"Yeah the same here. Hodgins and Sweets know I have someone but I told Sweets not to prod. For once the baby duck is actually gunna leave it alone." Booth sighed as well.

"People will know sooner or later." Brennan admitted.

"Yeah but for now we will enjoy what we have that is just ours," Booth turned his head to kiss her slowly, "Totally… and completely…ours." He exhaled and relaxed back into his couch, with Brennan at his side.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think! Keep an eye out for the next one, and I will go study for my quarter midterms!**_


End file.
